Morita Issui
Morita Issui (23, jounin of Konoha) belongs to lotuslumino from deviantart.com. Background Issui has been a fighter ever since he was a child. He only considered his grandparents the ones who stood behind him. That's why his bond with his grandmother is really strong. (unfortunately, his grandfather has already passed away) He trained, studied to become stronger, and to be able to protect the ones he loves and villagers if needed. Alhough he doesn't work in a team anymore, he still wants to be useful for Konoha. His speciality is being a bodyguard, guarding people through their missions/travels. (He prefers these types of missions too) Since he is pretty muchalone now, he does get some temporary teammates at times. Personality Issui is not easy to get on well with at times. He tries to stay calm in most of the situations, but he won't ever obey others than his own superiors from the Leaf village. He enjoys fighting, it has become a part of his everyday life so he does it with passion. For him it is a way to relieve stress. When a situation gets awkward, he usually tries to tell some morbid jokes, which might not help it at all. Prefers working with females. Appearance His outfit is supposed to be fitting for fighting, nothing too complicated. He always keeps shurikens with him, as well as his red sword. (Terra Rosa, not rossa actually, which would mean red soil, but the woman's name. Issui calls it Rosey most of the time). His hair became bleached after a fight with a ninja who used a strong poison. The scarf is useful when getting a mission in the desert/around the Sand village. The grey-ish markings would be the only thing that is considered a family trait on him. Abilities Issui fights with his sword, and could be called an expert in that. He won't wait till the enemy can cast its jutsus, but tries to beat them as fast as he can. His attacks are powerful and that is his main strength. Rosey was made from a special metal that never loses its sharpness. When Issui adds extra chakra into the attacks, Rosey starts to glow in a red light, leaving a trail behind. (That is used when he has to destroy certain objects or armors/barriers). He really hates Genjutsus though, that is something that he considers the scariest thing to fight. Kekkei Genkai Doesn't have any. Stats: Trivia Likes: Good old food from Konoha. Spending lazy nights at the Onsen (bath) when being on a mission. When his subordinates do what he says without asking back. Fighting interesting enemies. Dislikes: When he is the leader of the mission and he is not paid attention (like when he shares important information). People who don't respect their roots (mainly their family) and give things up easily without fighting. Hobby: Training, being nostalgic with her granny, making mean comments (and jokes) He also collects souvenirs from the places he explores. Reference the picture is from my DeviantART page owo (Lotuslumino there too) Category:DRAFT